The Jaguar
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: (Yaoi, AU) Wufei is on vacation in China. When he visits the park that he loved when he was a child; he has an encounter with something very unexpected. A jaguar. What is it doing there? Why is it there? Where did it come from? And who is it?


This is a Gundam Wing story. Warnings include Yaoi, possible Yuri, AU, OOC, OCs, Supernatural Activities, evil enemies, more warnings might come.

Summary: One day, while Wufei is at the park; he finds a jaguar. But, there is more to the jaguar than meets the eye. Where did it come from? Why is it at the park? What does it have to do with his past? Who is it? Why does Wufei find the jaguar so familiar?

Pairings: Read story to find out.

* * *

Chapter 1

Wufei's POV

Today is the beginning of my summer vacation. I just came back to my home in China and I'm very glad I chose this place. There is just some kind of sense in me, telling me that this is going to be a good vacation. I needed a good vacation for nearly three years; never got a chance, till now.

Right now, I'm walking to a little park in my old village that I haven't been to since I left here. I just want to see what had changed over the years; what had stayed the same over the years. Little did I know; what I would find there would change my life forever.

* * *

I had just arrived to the park; my eyes widened. Somehow, everything was the same as before. The swing sets were the same, the slides, everything; but I could care less about them, I was more glad that all of the flowers and trees remained.

As a child; me, my sister, and our parents would come here every weekend. We'd always choose a nice spot for our weekly picnic; every spot we chose was beautiful. Those spots are the reason why I love to plant things so much; back at Japan, where I live; I have a garden behind my house. The garden has every flower imaginable.

The picnic was a tradition; until my family died. A few years ago there was a war; I was off at college in Japan when the war was expanded to China. My parents and sister were driving home one night when the intersection that they were driving through exploded. A terrorist set a bomb underground; the bomb killed nearly three hundred people. My family didn't die immediately though; they lived for a few more days before all three passed away in there slumbers. I was with them when they died.

Today, I only have one remaining family member left; my cousin Sally Po. I just found out about her two years ago. She thought she had no remaining family ever since the death of her mother; after a few years, curiosity got the better of her and she started to do some research on the internet. She found out that I was related to her and she wrote a letter to me. When I received it; I thought at first that I had a crazy stalker after me. Soon I started doing research and found out that everything was true.

A few months later, we decided to meet up with each other. She was in America and she was willing to provide everything I needed so I could come over there to visit. So, I went; she lived in Sacramento, California; where we experienced weekly mini quakes. My visit was short lived, but I was in for a surprise; Sally moved to Japan a few months later. She had a job offer from Japan and took it. Now we are next door neighbors.

The only reason I'm on this vacation is because of Sally. She's a doctor and she saw that I had a major lack of sleep; so she forced me to go on vacation. The good thing about this is that I have someone I trust keeping an eye on my house; I can never trust my friend Duo Maxwell.

* * *

Normal POV

Half an hour later...

Wufei found the tree that he was looking for. He walked over and sat under it. The tree is a beautiful Sakura tree; the last place he and his family sat before the explosion. He looked up at the tree as he lay down; its beautiful flowers smell so sweet, just like the day we had here. He knew it's the past; some people say he had to let it go, but for him, that's impossible.

After a few minutes; Wufei was starting to drift asleep, until a purring sound was made. Wufei sat up and looked around; he knew that the sound was coming from a cat, but he didn't know what kind of cat. So, he got up and followed to purring; something that he inherited from his father's genes, extremely fragile hearing. Wufei walked away from his tree and followed the purring. With about five minutes of walking, he found the source of the purring; a surprising source.

* * *

Wufei's POV

I'm walking up to a huge cat; a big black jaguar to be exact. I have no idea what I'm doing, I think I'm loosing my mind, I think I'm going to die. I have no idea if this thing is tame or wild; or where it comes from. I stop walking when I'm about a foot away from it.

I just stare down at it; its eyes are closed, so think it's asleep; I was wrong. Its eyes snap open and it stands up. But, I don't feel afraid; I don't move or do anything; I just look into its eyes. Its eyes are an intense gold shade, they are narrowed into slits.

It does something that I have a hard time believing; it speaks.

"I've been waiting for you Wufei." The jaguar said. That answers my question on whether the cat was a boy or a girl; from the deep voice, it's a man.

My eyes widened.

"H-how do you kn-know my name?!" I said.

"I have my ways of finding out." The jaguar said as he walked over to me.

I don't move; he walks up and begins to brush up again my legs, purring.

"I know you well." The jaguar said.

"Do you have a name?" I asked as I sat down.

"My name is Trowa." The jaguar said.

I think for a moment, why does that name sound so familiar to me?

I scratch Trowa behind his ears; Trowa starts to purr louder. I want to take him home with me, but how am I going to sneak him out of the park with out drawing attention.

"Do you have any ideas as to how you are going to get out of this park?" I asked, I didn't want to leave him there.

"I know how." Trowa said as he walked away from me.

For a few seconds, I thought that he was just going to walk out where everyone could see him and cause utter chaos; but he didn't. He just walked a few feet away from me and stopped. He turned around and I saw that his eyes turned from an intense gold, into a beautiful shade of emerald green; then his body started to glow with a bright light.

I looked on as I saw his body form into a human form; now I was looking at a sight that made me drool.

Trowa was now a tall young man; he had short brown hair with a uni-bang hanging over one eye, he had no shirt on so it exposed his well defined chest and stomach, the only piece of clothing he had on were a very tight pair of shorts (not spandex), and his skin was a tanned, sun-kissed color.

I quickly bring my hand to my lip when I felt like drool was about to fall of it; I wiped it away quickly. Trowa chuckled.

"Trowa, sorry to say this, but we can't leave with you wearing only that." I said.

"Oh fine!" Trowa huffed, out of nowhere a robe and flip-flops appeared, he put them on. "Now can we go?"

I nodded and got up; the both of us left the park.

* * *

Normal POV

It didn't take long to get from the park to the house Wufei was staying at. The second they got in the house; Trowa ditched the robe and flip-flops. He looked around interested.

"It's been awhile since I have been here, lots of things have changed." Trowa said.

"You've been here before?" Wufei asked.

Trowa nodded.

Just as Wufei was about to ask Trowa another question; the phone rang.

"Just make yourself comfortable while I get that." Wufei said as he rushed to the kitchen.

Trowa looked around and sat down on the couch.

* * *

Wufei got to the phone on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Hey Wufei." It was Sally.

"Sally, how nice to hear you." Wufei said.

"How is everything going?" Sally asked.

"Everything's going fine." Wufei lied.

Just then a knocking sound was heard from Sally's side.

"Well, I just called to see how you were doing, I'll call you later." Sally said.

"Alright, bye..." Wufei said.

"Bye." Sally said.

They both hung up at the same time.

* * *

When Wufei returned to Trowa; he found something surprising. Trowa was naked!

"Trowa put on some cloths!!!" Wufei bellowed.

"Why, we're not in public." Trowa said.

Wufei didn't know what to say.

"Keep your shorts on at least!" Wufei said.

Trowa retrieved his shorts and put them on.

"I like being naked." Trowa pouted.

"Well, you can do that when you are alone." Wufei said, a blush burning his cheeks.

* * *

That night...

Wufei had given Trowa his bed; so now he was sleeping on the couch. Wufei wondered where Trowa came from, why he seemed so familiar to him, did he ever meet him? Wufei didn't know.

"Wufei..." A quiet voice said.

"Yes Trowa?" Wufei said as he sat up.

"Can you come in bed with me?" Trowa asked.

"What?!" Wufei yelped as he fell off the couch.

Trowa giggled.

Wufei got up to his feet.

"Please?" Trowa pleaded.

Wufei thought for a moment and went in his room.

* * *

Three hours later...

The reason why Trowa asked Wufei to come to bed with him was because Trowa had a bad dream. Wufei didn't know why Trowa couldn't sleep it off himself; but he didn't ask. While Wufei lay in bed with Trowa, a familiar feeling came over him. What was so familiar? Wufei didn't know. He looked down at Trowa and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams..." Wufei whispered.

Soon, sleep captured Wufei.

To be continued...

* * *

What was Trowa doing in the park?

Why does Trowa seem so familiar to Trowa?

Send in reviews if you want to find out!!!


End file.
